


like the last slice

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin and Zhou Mi together, up to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the last slice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrin/gifts).



Sungmin doesn’t fall in love at first sight. Zhou Mi is tall and kind of awkward and okay Sungmin has already befriended one Chinese Korean idol and he’s not even going to China so he just doesn’t really care, not at that moment of meeting.

Later he spends more time with them and he teaches Henry a few chords on the guitar in exchange for help with his English pronunciation for the next song he’s picked out as his solo. Zhou Mi teaches him how to say thank you for coming for Chinese fanmeets and then a few interesting curse words just for fun. 

 

Things fall apart break down and build back up again. Life goes on.

 

Zhou Mi presses his fingers, long and thin and cool, with strong nails that shine from clear protective polish, against Sungmin’s lips, flattening them out to better form one of the many tones that frustrate Sungmin and make the reporters look confused when he tries to talk. He has new appreciation for the number of songs Zhou Mi and Henry have sung in Korean.

The weirdest thing about Zhou Mi is the complete lack of grudge he holds against Sungmin and Eunhyuk. Henry doesn’t hold a grudge, exactly, but he teases and laughs and gives them a hard time, in between being completely happy that he’s back in a place where most people are screaming his name without anger or disgust. But Zhou Mi seems apologetic to Sungmin that he’s in a country where he needs someone to help him find hair products, and even takes Sungmin shopping to all the hole in the wall places and haggles for him.

Sungmin thinks that when they get back to Korea he will return the favour.

 

“Why don’t you spend as much time with Eunhyuk?” Sungmin finally asks, and Zhou Mi slides his eyes over to where Eunhyuk is mumbling his rap over and over again.

“He’s hopeless,” Zhou Mi whispers, and then immediately looks contrite.

“What?” Eunhyuk calls over to them, and Zhou Mi turns his most blinding beam of a smile his way.

“You’re doing so well!” he chirps, and Sungmin laughs. Zhou Mi looks back at him, and his eyes are warm and easy in a way Sungmin hasn’t seen before.

He likes it.


End file.
